


Изменяя миры

by rakuen_in_AO3



Series: Невозможного -- нет [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuen_in_AO3/pseuds/rakuen_in_AO3
Summary: Гость из будущего: второе путешествие во времени Шибуи Юури.





	1. Глава первая, в которой в Шин-Макоку появляется подозрительный незнакомец

**Author's Note:**

> «Кто хочет — может.   
> Кто пробует — делает.   
> Кто любит — живёт».  
>  _Энн Маккефри «Полёт дракона»_

Новый день во Дворце Истинного Короля начался с переполоха.  
Розетта — начальник дворцового гарнизона — была не в духе с момента пробуждения. Всю ночь ей снилась какая-то муть, отчего отдохнуть толком не удалось. Поэтому на утреннюю планёрку она шла с твёрдым намерением как следует пропесочить подчинённых (уж что-что, а повод всегда можно было найти). К счастью, осуществиться этому откровенно несправедливому плану было не суждено: когда Розетта стремительно шагала по открытой галерее второго этажа, то заметила боковым зрением что-то необычное во внутреннем дворе. Досадуя про себя на возможную задержку, она остановилась и посмотрела вниз — туда, где в лучах утреннего солнца щедро разбрызгивал радуги маленький фонтан.  
— Мужчина! — ахнула воительница и стремглав кинулась к лестнице.

***

Незнакомец держался на редкость невозмутимо перед частоколом направленных в него копий.  
— Спокойствие, девушки, только спокойствие. Давайте без рукоприкладства, хорошо? Просто позвольте мне уйти.  
— Кто ты? — нет, сегодняшний день у начальника стражи определённо не задался. — Как ты здесь очутился?  
— Меня зовут Юури, и я здесь случайно. Пожалуйста, можно мне выбраться из фонтана?  
— Что значит «случайно»? — ещё сильнее нахмурилась Розетта. — Разве ты не знаешь, что мужчинам запрещён вход во Дворец Истинного Короля без специального разрешения?  
— Знаю, конечно. Я и не собирался сюда попадать. Послушайте, я один и безоружен, а вас так много. Можно мне на сушу? Вода мокрая и холодная.  
С одной стороны, незнакомец не предлагал ничего дурного, с другой — Розетте очень не хотелось идти на уступки. Но пока она раздумывала, сзади послышалось негромкое: — Опустите ваше оружие, защитницы.  
— Первая Дева! — стражницы почтительно склонились перед невысокой длинноволосой девочкой в жреческом одеянии.  
— Ульрике! — заулыбался незнакомец. — Доброе утро! Простите, что так получилось, я правда не хотел вас беспокоить.  
— Вы знаете меня? — жрица чуть наклонила голову к правому плечу. — Впрочем, неважно. Истинный Король попросил меня оказать вам посильную помощь. Будьте моим гостем.  
— Спасибо, — благодарно прижал ладонь к груди незнакомец. — Мне бы просто обсохнуть и позавтракать, а потом я уйду и больше не доставлю вам хлопот.  
— Хорошо, — Дева повернулась к главе стражи. — Розетта, пусть кто-нибудь проводит его в гостевые покои. Думаю, там должна найтись какая-нибудь сухая одежда на смену. И передай, пожалуйста, чтобы завтрак подали в малой беседке, на двоих.  
— Слушаюсь, — покорно склонила та голову. — Не беспокойтесь об этом, Первая Дева. Я лично буду сопровождать гостя.  
Ульрике приветливо кивнула незнакомцу, всё ещё сидящему в воде посреди кувшинок, и направилась обратно во Дворец.  
— Выбирайся, — вздохнула Розетта. Ох, и денёк…  
Пока они шли дворцовыми переходами, у начальницы гарнизона возникло стойкое ощущение, будто гость прекрасно здесь ориентируется. «Надеюсь, Дева знает, что делает. Но в любом случае стоит пересмотреть схемы патрулей и расстановку караулов».  
— Я быстро, — похоже, незнакомец понимал, какие чувства вызывает у своей суровой провожатой. «Да уж, постарайся», — наградила она его в ответ тяжёлым взглядом.  
В сухом виде гость не стал менее подозрительным. Прежде, чем вести незнакомца в малую беседку, Розетта ещё раз внимательно рассмотрела его с головы до ног. Он был… странным. Невысокий, по виду — человек, даже молодой человек, но тёмная шевелюра щедро присыпана ранней сединой. И глаза — чёрные, как у сококу. «Кто он такой, как появился во Дворце?» — от безответных вопросов у Розетты уже начиналась мигрень. Хотелось махнуть на всё рукой и положиться на мудрость Девы и Истинного Короля, но зачем тогда она занимает свою должность? Полная самых мрачных предчувствий, начальница стражи довела своего подопечного до ажурной беседки в крохотном дворцовом садике. Здесь уже был накрыт завтрак, и Ульрике терпеливо дожидалась гостя, любуясь каплями росы на распускающихся цветах.  
— Благодарю, Розетта. Можешь идти, — отпустила она воительницу.  
— Но, Дева… — оставить жрицу наедине неизвестно с кем!  
— Всё будет хорошо, — уверенно сказала та. Розетте оставалось только повиноваться. Но для успокоения собственного душевного состояния она распорядилась удвоить количество наблюдающих за беседкой.

***

Другое место, другое время.  
— Скажи мне, Шибуя, ты вообще обдумывал возможные последствия своего плана?  
— Э-э-э, в смысле «назад в будущее»? Ну, не знаю… Но думаю, что всё будет хорошо: в конце-концов, я попытаюсь остановить войну, а значит не будет всех этих жертв и скорее наступит мир.  
— Шибуя, — теперь голос Мураты звучал ласково, будто он разговаривал с душевнобольным в период обострения. — Ты нормальный вообще? Ты что, рассчитал всю экспериментальную часть, но даже не подвёл под неё теорию?  
— Да в чём дело-то?  
— Как минимум в том, что из-за твоего вмешательства те, кто мёртв здесь и сейчас, останутся живы. Следовательно, вся история пойдёт по другому, и вполне возможно, что многим из рождённых после войны не суждено будет появиться на свет. В частности, если Сюзанна-Джулия фон Винкотт будет благополучно здравствовать, то её душа никак не сможет переродиться на Земле вторым сыном в семействе Шибуя. Ты хоть понимаешь, какой парадокс создашь, если у тебя всё получится?  
— Хм, — Юури потёр переносицу. — Ладно, излагай по порядку. Ты-то наверняка продумал эту, как её, теоретическую часть.  
— Я-то продумал, — согласился бывший Великий Мудрец. — Видишь ли, основная проблема в том, что твоя задумка затрагивает самые первоосновы устройства Вселенной. А там балом правит Госпожа Вероятность, и ни на Земле, ни здесь учёные толком не знают, как оно всё работает. Так что у меня имеется только гипотеза — гладкая и логичная, но способная оказаться в принципе неверной… Впрочем, оставим лирику. Как я уже говорил, в основе всего лежит вероятность — шанс, что та или иная частица материи окажется именно в данной точке пространства-времени. И как бы ни был он велик, это не отменяет всех прочих вариантов развития событий. Каждое мгновение из океана потенциальных возможностей реализуется всего одна, имеющая «наибольший вес», задавая тем самым движущий вектор существования реального мира. Ты сейчас собираешься перераспределить эти «веса» вероятностей, что на макроуровне создаст новую проявленную ветку развития событий. Грубо говоря, возникнет новая пара сцепленных миров — Земли и Шин-Макоку, в которых до определённого момента события развивались одинаково с нашей реальностью, а потом началось расхождение. Вопрос в том, смогут ли эти две ветки идти параллельно, или новая заменит собой старую? В первом варианте наш мир останется неизменным, и тебе будет куда возвращаться. Более того, только в этом случае ты сам сможешь продолжить своё существование, испытывая моральное удовлетворение от того, что где-то история пошла иначе — менее кровавым (надеюсь) путём. Второй вариант печальнее: наш мир попросту исчезнет, будто никогда не существовал. И ты исчезнешь вместе с ним.  
Юури нахмурился: — В какой момент станет понятно, по какому из двух сценариев пойдут события?  
— Не могу сказать. Сложно даже предположить, в какой момент будет пройдена «точка невозврата». Возможно, для преодоления инерции истории хватит одного твоего появления в прошлом. А может статься, что груз изменений будет накапливаться постепенно, и полное вычленение новой реальности случится только по достижению некой критической массы. Но ты в любом случае должен ощутить это событие: тебя либо выкинет обратно в наш мир, либо ты исчезнешь, если возвращаться будет некуда.  
— Я не смогу находиться в новом мире из-за того, что останется жива Джулия?  
— Да. Ваше одновременное существование в одном пространстве-времени — парадокс, а Вселенная не любит парадоксы.  
— Погоди-погоди, но ведь я уже бывал в прошлом! И ничего такого не произошло!  
— Верно, — кивнул Мурата. — Потому что это событие не выбивалось из общей исторической канвы. Более того, именно твоё путешествие во времени подтолкнуло Сюзанну-Джулию к принятию окончательного решения о судьбе своей души. Кстати, поскольку темпоральное перемещение с помощью макё полностью принадлежит нашей реальности, то в этот раз прошлом не окажутся одновременно целых два путешественника во времени.  
Юури обеими руками схватился за голову: — Как всё сложно!  
— А ты как хотел? Путешествие в прошлое — это не в столовую к завтраку спуститься. Так что подумай ещё раз, действительно ли тебе это нужно.  
Двадцать седьмой мао твёрдо посмотрел в лицо своему однокласснику: — Нужно. В конце-концов, что в итоге будет со мной — не так уж и важно. Даже если я исчезну, то вместе с теми, кто мог бы горевать обо мне. Мама, папа, Шори — все они будут жить в новом мире и даже не узнают, что у них мог бы быть ещё один родственник. А если есть хоть крохотный шанс сохранить жизни невинным, погибшим за эти двадцать лет, то им необходимо воспользоваться.  
— Ты ведь не только поэтому всё задумал, — проницательно напомнил Мурата.  
— Не только, — Юури отвёл глаза. — Но знаешь… пусть он просто будет жив, неважно где и когда. Большего мне не нужно.

***

Из Дворца Истинного Короля Юури вышел в отличнейшем расположении духа. Приключение началось удивительно гладко: он очутился в нужном месте и в нужное время, встретили его относительно неплохо, обсушили-накормили, вопросов лишних не задали. Чего ещё желать скромному путешественнику во времени? Теперь бы добраться до замка Клятвы-на-крови, а там уже действовать по обстоятельствам. (Вот от этого «по обстоятельствам» Мурата обычно хватался за голову со стоном «Шибуя, ну нельзя же совсем ничего не планировать!»). Юури даже принялся насвистывать что-то бодрое, ужасно фальшивя, но зато с чувством.  
До Замка оставалось ещё больше половины пути, когда будущий двадцать седьмой мао догнал одинокого путника. Точнее, путницу с огромным заплечным мешком, приятно пахнущим свежесобранными лекарственными травами.  
— Доброе утро! Вам помочь?  
Девушка обернулась, и Юури узнал её. «Символично, — подумалось ему. — Второе путешествие во времени, и снова она первая, с кем я заговариваю».  
— Доброе, — улыбнулась Сюзанна-Джулия. — Помоги, если тебе не трудно.  
Юури освободил попутчицу от её ноши и сам впрягся в верёвочные лямки.  
— Вы в Замок? — главное не подавать виду, что он её знает.  
— Да, — просто ответила Сюзанна-Джулия.  
— А почему вы одна? В смысле, мешок-то совсем не лёгкий.  
Светлое выражение лица девушки омрачило облачко грусти: — В Замке не хватает людей для нужд более насущных, чем сбор трав. Вчера прибыл особый отряд, и среди них много раненых.  
Особый отряд. У Юури мурашки по спине побежали. Как бы спросить, те ли это люди, о которых он думает?  
— Как тебя зовут? — между тем поинтересовалась спутница.  
— Юури. А вас?  
— Сюзанна-Джулия. Рада знакомству, Юури.  
— Ага, я тоже.  
«Мы с ней сейчас представляем собой живой парадокс. Мурата бы оценил».  
— Скажите, Джулия… Если в Замке нужны рабочие руки, то может и я для чего-нибудь пригодился бы?  
— Может быть, — неопределённо отзвалась она.  
«Ладно, не будем форсировать события», — решил про себя Юури и сменил тему разговора: — Ваши глаза… Всё-таки вам опасно ходить вот так, в одиночку.  
— Зрение не так уж и важно, как люди привыкли думать. И я знаю эти места. Но спасибо за беспокойство, — она благодарно коснулась его плеча.  
«Не так уж и важно…» — Юури крепко зажмурился, сделал несколько шагов и чуть не упал, споткнувшись о коварно выскочившую у него на пути кочку.  
— Тому, кто привык полагаться на свои глаза, нелегко переучиваться, — угадала его действия Сюзанна-Джулия.  
— Да уж, — пробормотал её спутник. Экспериментировать дальше ему расхотелось.  
Несмотря на слепоту, шаг девушки был лёгким и быстрым. Поначалу Юури удавалось поддерживать заданный ею темп, но чем ближе к Замку, тем тяжелее становилась ноша и тем сильнее впивались в плечи верёвочные лямки. Так что к воротам двадцать седьмой мао добрёл обливаясь потом и порядком отстав от своей спутницы.  
— Стой, кто идёт!  
«Привет, Докаскос. Давно не виделись».  
— Здравствуйте, госпожа Джулия! — вытянулся во фрунт бравый стражник. — А кто это с вами?  
— Это племянник моей старой нянюшки, он только сегодня приехал из деревни. Прошу, пропустите его.  
— Из деревни? — недоверчиво сощурился Докаскос. — Какой-то он странный. Совсем молодой, а голова уже седая наполовину.  
— Сейчас война, — тихо сказала Джулия. Эта простая фраза заставила доблестного стража устыдиться собственной подозрительности.  
— Простите, госпожа Джулия. Можете проходить.  
— Благодарю, — тепло улыбнулась девушка. — Идём, Юури.  
— Иду, — прокряхтел тот, ковыляя вслед за нею со скоростью резвой улитки. Так двадцать седьмой мао Шин-Макоку впервые в этом мире ступил на древние камни двора замка Клятвы-на-крови.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Джулия находит помощника, Вольфрам злится, а Штоффель выслушивает о себе нелицеприятное мнение

Внутри замковых стен было непривычно шумно и многолюдно. Похоже, подошёл новый обоз с продовольствием и оружием, и теперь его надо было как можно скорее разгрузить, чтобы освободить место для следующего. Часть двора была занята палатками полевого госпиталя, где сбивались с ног юные медсёстры с потемневшими от усталости лицами. «Вчера вернулся особый отряд…» Ржали лошади, скрипели телеги, громко переговаривались люди, откуда-то доносился звон железа о железо, и всё вместе это сливалось в однородный гул военного лагеря.  
Юури старался особенно не глазеть по сторонам, чтобы не отстать от спутницы, но всё-таки успел заметить в толпе знакомую огненно-рыжую шевелюру. «Значит, я не ошибся», — ёкнуло у него в груди.  
Джулия уверенно шла через двор, и люди расступались перед нею, почтительно приветствуя девушку. «Её действительно все любят», — но почему от этой мысли стало так неуютно?  
По сравнению с оживлённым двором просторный холл Замка производил гнетущее впечатление заброшенного места. Юури не долго гадал, куда придётся нести порядком отдавивший ему плечи мешок. Как только они свернули направо, в неприметный коридор, ведущий на половину прислуги, он понял, что конечным пунктом назначения станет лаборатория при замковом лазарете, которую спустя двадцать лет единолично оккупирует Аниссина. И действительно, очень скоро добровольный помощник с плохо скрываемым облегчением сгрузил свою ношу посреди просторной светлой комнаты, вдоль стен которой толпились стеклянные шкафы, полные книг, медицинского оборудования и пузырьков с готовыми лекарствами. Вид широкого толстоногого стола в самом центре помещения напомнил Юури кабинет химии: множество колб и реторт разной формы, соединённых стеклянными трубочками, по которым бежали разноцветные реактивы. Что-то выпаривалось, шипя и булькая, что-то конденсировалось мерной капелью. Запах в комнате стоял соответствующий — даже настежь распахнутое окно помогало мало.  
— Ты ещё не передумал помогать? — вопрос Сюзанны-Джулии оторвал Юури от праздного разглядывания обстановки.  
— Нет. А что надо делать?  
— Пока просто подождать здесь. Я сейчас схожу за ещё одним добровольцем.  
Подождать так подождать. Юури буквально рухнул в видавшее виды кресло, скромно приютившееся в углу комнаты. Ох, как спина устала! Интересно, как бы девушка дотащила такой груз самостоятельно? Определённо, надо сказать кому-нибудь, чтобы её больше не отпускали одну. И вообще, время-то военное… В подтверждение этой мысли лёгкий ветерок принёс в окно звуки голосов и звон оружия. Кряхтя, как старый дед, Юури вытащил себя из кресла и выглянул наружу. Там уже закончилась разгрузка обоза, и теперь пустые телеги отгоняли куда-то в сторону конюшен. Операцией командовал знакомый рыжий тип, и под его чутким руководством дело явно спорилось. «Вот что такое организаторский талант! — немного позавидовал наблюдатель. — Что Йозак, что Мурата — прирождённые менеджеры».  
Дверь комнаты негромко скрипнула, и Юури повернулся к входящим. Первой была Сюзанна-Джулия, а вторым — обещанный доброволец. «Хотя не похоже, чтобы Вольфрам пришёл сюда совсем уж по своей воле. Уж больно лицо у него кислое».  
— Вольфрам, знакомься, — кажется, Джулия не замечала настроения своего подопечного. — Это Юури, племянник моей нянюшки. Вместе вам надо будет рассортировать травы, связать их в пучки, подписать и развесить сушиться в соседней комнате.  
Вольфрам скривился, но комментировать задание не стал.  
— Юури, это Вольфрам фон Бильфельд, младший сын двадцать шестой мао Шин-Макоку.  
— Рад познакомиться, — Юури постарался улыбнуться как можно приветливее. Он помнил такого Вольфрама по своему предыдущему путешествию в прошлое — вздорного, самовлюблённого, но в глубине души доброго и любящего. Однажды он перерастёт свои детские черты и станет прекрасным человеком, неважно в каком пространстве-времени.  
Но пока третий из сыновей госпожи Шери только что-то невнятно буркнул в ответ и скрестил руки на груди, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть мрачнее и представительнее. В этот момент Юури понял, почему Конрад никогда не обижался на выходки своего младшего брата. Так много переживший, он попросту не воспринимал всерьёз всю эту внешнюю шелуху, неизменно глядя глубже, понимая мотивы такого поведения и прощая его. «Гвендаль был прав: я вырос, — с лёгкой грустинкой подумал Юури. — Вольфрамовы заскоки просто перестали на меня действовать».  
Тем временем Сюзанна-Джулия достала для них необходимые инструменты: моток бечёвки, пару ножниц, бумагу и перья с чернильницей.  
— Это будет хорошей практикой в распознавании трав, Вольфрам, — улыбнулась она. — Надеюсь, ты с честью выдержишь испытание.  
Тот возмущённо засопел, но опять промолчал. Юури восхитился выдержкой своего будущего жениха.  
— Я загляну к вам через пару часов, чтобы узнать, как идут дела. Не скучайте! — и Сюзанна-Джулия вышла из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Юури окинул взглядом фронт работ и тихонько вздохнул. До сих пор всё шло так хорошо, надо же было заминке случиться.  
— Ладно, раньше начнём — раньше закончим! — он опустился на пол и развязал горловину мешка. — Вольф, ты со мной?  
Этот невинный вопрос стал той самой соломинкой, что сломала спину верблюду вольфрамового самообладания.  
— Какой я тебе «Вольф»?! — разъярился он. — Мало того, что я должен заниматься всякой ерундой, так ещё и в компании тупого придурка, понятия не имеющего о субординации!  
— Ладно, ладно, не шуми, — попытался успокоить его Юури. — Был не прав, исправлюсь. И это не ерунда — из высушенных трав потом сделают лекарственные вытяжки, которые помогут нашим раненым скорее выздоравливать.  
— Чушь! Девчачья работа! Я солдат, а не медсестричка!  
— Поверь моему опыту, сохранять жизни намного более почётная работа, чем отнимать.  
— Да ты просто трус! — окончательно вышел из себя Вольфрам. — Трус и слабак!  
Юури только молча отвернулся. Трус и слабак, надо же. Он вынул из мешка первый пучок пряно пахнущей травы с острыми зубчатыми листочками. Перед его внутренним взором вновь стояла чёткая картинка: солнце, и небо, и бушующая алыми маками степь. Могучий дуб на вершине холма, раскинувший ветви над одинокой могилой. Синие цветы, ласково кивающие головками. Усилием воли Юури вернулся в здесь и сейчас, к мешку не разобранных трав на полу будущей лаборатории Аниссины. Ему предоставился редчайший шанс всё исправить, и он не упустит драгоценную возможность, через что бы не пришлось для этого пройти.  
Выпустив пар, Вольфрам окончательно смирился со своей участью и вскоре присоединился к перебору трав. Некоторое время они работали молча, погружённые каждый в свои мысли. А потом за окном послышался какой-то новый, необычный шум. Вольфрам отвлёкся и пошёл смотреть, что же там опять произошло.  
— Бришелла вернулся, — сказал он больше себе, чем напарнику. Но Юури встрепенулся и тоже поднялся, чтобы выглянуть наружу.  
— Откуда это он?  
— Дядя поручал ему какую-то разведку. Эх, сейчас они соберутся на военный совет, будут обсуждать разные стратегические моменты… А я тут сижу, как дурак.  
Военный совет? Юури прикусил губу. Гизела рассказывала ему, что это с лёгкой руки тогдашнего Хьюба отряд полукровок отправился на передовую.  
— Вольфрам, а Гвендаль там будет?  
— Мой брат сейчас на фронте. Погоди, ты что, его знаешь?  
— А вообще там кто-нибудь будет, кроме Штоффеля и госпожи Шери?  
— Гюнтер будет. Так, отвечай немедленно, к чему этот допрос? И почему ты настолько неуважительно называешь мать и дядю?  
— Вольфрам, — Юури снова проигнорировал вопросы собеседника. — Мне очень, очень надо попасть на этот совет.  
— Ты с дубу рухнул? Туда даже меня не пустят, не то что какого-то подозрительного типа.  
— Блин, блин, блин, — Юури заметался по комнате. До сих пор всё получалось настолько само собой, что он даже не задумывался о том, как получить аудиенцию у нынешних правителей Шин-Макоку. — Неужели ничего нельзя придумать? — от досады он с силой пнул ни в чём не повинное старое кресло. Этот жест отчаянья повлёк за собой неожиданные последствия: в стене рядом что-то щёлкнуло, и один из шкафов плавно отъехал вперёд и в сторону, открывая тёмное нутро тайного хода.  
— Ничего себе! — ахнул Вольфрам.  
«Теперь понятно, как Аниссине удавалось всегда быть в курсе событий в Замке», — догадался Юури. Он обернулся к своему будущему жениху и приглашающе мотнул головой: — Идём?  
Разом оживший Вольфрам незамедлительно принял вызов: — Идём!

***

Потайной ход оказался тёмным, пыльным и совершенно обычным коридором. Юури не стал возражать, когда его партнёр по приключению безапелляционно заявил, что пойдёт первым. В конце-концов, Вольфрам был единственным в их скромной компании, кто мог подсветить дорогу магическим огоньком. Ход сначала немного попетлял, а потом обернулся узкой и крутой винтовой лестницей, заканчивающейся на глухой крохотной площадке. Дальше прохода не было, и отважные исследователи принялись наугад ощупывать и простукивать камни перегородившей им путь стены. Наконец, один кирпичик сдвинулся внутрь, что-то опять щёлкнуло, и в на первый взгляд однородной кладке появилась низкая дверца. Не долго думая, Юури полез наружу сквозь появившийся выход. Вольфрам что-то злобно зашипел вслед, но сейчас будущего мао мало интересовало недовольство его ещё не случившегося жениха. Он очутился в узком пространстве между стеной и толстыми бархатными портьерами. За ними, видимо, располагалось большое помещение, а ещё слышались голоса. Юури наугад побрёл вправо и вскоре обнаружил место, где два куска ткани просто накладывались друг на друга. Раздвинув их на микроскопическое расстояние, он одним глазом выглянул наружу.  
Они попали в малый тронный зал в тот самый момент, когда Гейген Хьюбер Бришелла отчитывался перед двадцать шестой мао и регентом о состоянии дел в государстве. Юури изо всех сил вслушивался в негромкий разговор: акустика помещения была такова, что всего в паре метров сбоку от трона голоса сливались в единообразный бубнёж. К тому же Вольфрам тоже добрался до щели в портьерах и теперь, грозно сопя, пытался отпихнуть Юури в сторону, чтобы занять место получше.  
— Страна буквально кишит людскими шпионами, — наконец смогли разобрать невольные соглядатаи.  
— Но почему бездействует наша контрразведка? — голос Штоффеля был полон искреннего негодования.  
— Потому что враг имеет хорошую поддержку среди населения.  
— Поддержку? О чём это вы? — вот как, Гюнтер тоже здесь!  
— Вы знаете о чём: я неоднократно предоставлял вам и господину фон Вальде доклады, но им не давали ход. Видимо, по какой-то весьма важной причине, — многозначительно подчеркнул последнюю фразу Бришелла.  
— Вот как, — нахмурился Штоффель. — Но мы поговорим о вашем самоуправстве позже, фон Крайст. А сейчас: господин Бришелла, что было в тех докладах?  
— Коротко говоря, шпионы имеют естественную поддержку от тех, чьи родители предали чистоту крови и мазоку, и людей. От полукровок.  
Юури скрипнул зубами. Как они могут! Как будто состав текущей в жилах жидкости определяет человеческий характер!  
— Теперь мне понятна причина, по которой этим бумагам не давали хода, — тяжело уронил Штоффель. — Позор нашей семьи… Однако, господин Бришелла, полагаю, что у вас разработаны меры противодействия этой разрушительной деятельности?  
— Естественно, — в голосе Хьюбера слышалось едва сдерживаемое торжество. — Пусть полукровки докажут свою верность. Пусть смоют свой позор кровью!  
Дальше Юури слушать не смог.  
— Стой, придурок! — задохнулся Вольфрам, но было уже поздно.  
— Да как вы смеете! — будущий двадцать седьмой мао шагнул вперёд из-за пыльных портьер словно актёр на сцену провинциального театрального спектакля. — Какое право вы имеете обрекать на верную гибель этих несчастных людей, вся вина которых заключается в том, что их родители осмелились пренебречь идиотскими предрассудками ради своей любви? Как вообще можно судить о человеке исключительно по его родословной? Разве он — племенное животное? Неважно, чья кровь течёт в их жилах — они любят Шин-Макоку не меньше, чем самый чистокровный мазоку!  
— Это ещё кто такой? — гневно вопросил в пространство регент. — Стража!  
— Стоять! — рявкнул Юури на вбежавших охранников. — Я не договорил!  
Они послушно замерли, а он продолжил:  
— Вы готовы по самые плечи обагрить свои руки кровью невинных. И ради чего? Ради ничем не подкреплённой гордыни мазоку, Хьюбер? Или ради дурацкой игрушки под названием «власть», Штоффель? «Позор семьи» — и это о Конраде! О человеке, больше которого мало кто печётся о процветании государства! Неужели вам ни капли не стыдно? Неужели вы не понимаете, насколько мелочны ваши мотивы в этот суровый час?  
— Достаточно! — побагровел от ярости Штоффель. — Взять его!  
— Госпожа Шери, я обращаюсь к вам! — Юури смотрел в прекрасное бледное лицо своей предшественницы. — Вы — подлинная правительница государства! Вас, а не вашего брата, избрал Истинный Король! И своей волей вы сможете остановить кровопролитие. Вы сильная, у вас обязательно получится! Прошу, умоляю, не дайте случиться непоправимому! Ради всех тех, кому суждено погибнуть, если осуществится план Хьюбера!  
Стражники уже заламывали ему руки.  
— Ради вашего сына, госпожа Шери! Ради него и Джулии! — это было последним, что Юури успел крикнуть до того, как его силой выволокли из тронного зала.


	3. Глава третья, в которой на передовую отправляется подкрепление

Как и потайные ходы, тюремные камеры замка Клятвы-на-крови были совершенно банальными и лишёнными даже грамма романтики. Никаких тебе сырых, холодных подвальных помещений с тощей охапкой подгнившей соломы в качестве спального места и крысами, как единственными собеседниками. Наоборот, всё сухо, чисто, узкое окошко под самым потолком нехотя цедит дневной свет. Есть даже кровать — неширокая доска, намертво приделанная к стене. Одним словом, почти что курорт.  
«Могло быть и хуже, — утешал себя лежащий на нарах Юури. — Могли бы сразу верёвку на шею, как военному преступнику — и привет». М-да, слишком уж всё удачно складывалось до сих пор. На чём-то полоса везения должна была оборваться. «Язык мой — враг мой, — вздохнул заключённый про себя, сворачиваясь калачиком. — Что я им наговорил! Но, блин, я же знаю, что они все нормальные: и Хьюб, и Штоффель. Просто… просто ещё шишек не набили. Ох, надеюсь хотя бы госпожа Шери к моим словам прислушается!»  
Сидеть в тюрьме оказалось на редкость тоскливым занятием. В высокое окошко проникало всё меньше и меньше света — день клонился к вечеру. И единственным развлечением Юури стал поздний обед (или ранний ужин), который ему принёс неразговорчивый стражник. Трапеза была настолько скудной, что больше разожгла аппетит, чем насытила. «Не хотят на смертников продукты переводить», — грустно подумал узник. От ощущения, что драгоценное время песком утекает сквозь пальцы, хотелось волком выть. Юури сжался в комочек и начал изо всех сил стараться уснуть. Но только ему наконец-то удалось задремать, как на двери камеры громыхнул замок.  
— На допрос! — рявкнул дюжий стражник. От неожиданности несчастного заключённого аж в воздух подбросило.  
В отсутствие Гвендаля допросной частью заведовал Гюнтер. Знакомое, условно доброжелательно настроенное лицо порадовало свежеиспечённого узника.  
— Садись, — советник мао указал ему на трёхногий табурет у стола, но сам остался стоять. Юури безропотно повиновался. Несколько минут они молча разглядывали друг друга.  
— У тебя чёрные глаза, — наконец произнёс Гюнтер. — Ты мазоку?  
— Полукровка.  
— Вот как. Тогда понятно, почему ты вступился за своих.  
— Да не в этом дело, — отмахнулся Юури. — Неужели вы сами верите в глупости, выдуманные Бришеллой?  
— Полукровки ненадёжны… — начал было фон Крайст, но допрашиваемый перебил его:  
— И Конрад?  
Гюнтер поджал губы: — Откуда ты всех знаешь? Почему говоришь с такой убеждённостью о людях, видящих тебя впервые в жизни?  
— Вы всё равно не поверите, — отвернулся Юури. — Да и какая разница? Сейчас важнее то, что невиновных хотят послать на убой по совершенно нелепому поводу. Скажите, вы можете как-то повлиять на ситуацию?  
— Боюсь, к моему мнению нынешние правители мало прислушиваются, — помрачнел Гюнтер. — Если бы здесь был Гвендаль…  
— А он скоро вернётся?  
— Неизвестно.  
— Ох ты ж блин, — Юури схватился за голову. — Неужели совсем-совсем ничего нельзя предпринять?  
— Приказ о выступлении особого отряда уже лежит на подписи у мао.  
— И она согласится?  
Вместо ответа Гюнтер спросил: — Тебе совсем неинтересно, что ждёт тебя самого?  
— Да что меня может ждать, в военное-то время, — дёрнул плечом Юури. — Конрада и остальных спасать надо. Только как?  
— Ты очень странный, — покачал головой советник мао. — Думаю, что я принял правильное решение. Ты верно сказал: время военное. И именно поэтому из твоей ситуации есть ещё один выход, кроме как на плаху. Искупить вину кровью, по меткому выражению Бришеллы.  
— В смысле? — отвлёкся заключённый от бесплодного мозгового штурма. — Отправить меня на фронт?  
— В составе особого отряда, — кивнул его собеседник.  
Секунду Юури непонимающе смотрел на него, а потом просиял: — Гюнтер, это же гениально! Это действительно отличный выход! Спасибо, огромнейшее вам спасибо!  
Фон Крайст только головой покачал: — Впервые в жизни меня благодарят за то, что я отправляю человека на верную гибель.

***

Формальности с освобождением заняли всё следующее утро, так что на свободу Юури вышел почти в обед. Голодный (завтраком его, естественно, кормить не стали) и невыспавшийся, он стоял перед своим новым товарищем по оружию и чувствовал, как его покачивает от малейшего дуновения ветра.  
— Принимай пополнение, Йозак, — грустно сказал Гюнтер.  
— Плохи дела в Замке, если на войну стали посылать детей, — помрачнел тот. Потом присмотрелся к новобранцу повнимательнее: — Погоди, ты случаем не тот парень, который вчера обругал регента прямо в тронном зале?  
— И откуда ты всегда всё знаешь? — пробормотал Юури больше риторически, чем рассчитывая на ответ.  
— Слухами земля полнится, — отмахнулся рыжий. — Не извольте беспокоиться, ваше сиятельство, всё с пареньком будет в порядке.  
— Верю, — чуть склонил голову Гюнтер. — А где Конрад?  
— На совещании у больших шишек, — в голосе Йозака прозвучала какая-то непонятная интонация. — Докладывает о том, как мы успешно надрали задницы передовым частям Шимарона.  
«Приказ, наверное, уже подписан, — тоскливо подумал Юури. — Им не дадут даже отдохнуть толком». Гюнтер, похоже, придерживался такого же мнения. Он потемнел, но говорить ничего не стал, только коротко кивнул, прощаясь, и стремительно зашагал к Замку.  
— Тебя как зовут-то, малыш? — хлопнул Йозак по плечу пребывающего в лёгкой прострации новобранца.  
— Юури, — ответил тот, выныривая из омута невесёлых мыслей. И в унисон этому представлению его желудок взвыл особенно громко и жалобно.  
— Ты прав, давно пора обедать, — хмыкнул будущий шпион на службе его величества. — Пошли, за одно с ребятами познакомишься.  
Солдаты особого отряда оказались грубоватыми, но в целом неплохими парнями. А может, всё дело было в спокойной доброжелательности новичка или слухах о том, за что его отправляли на передовую. Штоффеля и Бришеллу здесь не любили, а вот Конрада буквально боготворили. Юури просто распирало от гордости за своего Защитника, когда он слышал почтительное «командир» из уст того или иного солдата.  
После обеда Йозак, взявший над новичком негласное шефство, повёл его получать амуницию и оружие. С доспехами вышла накладка: новобранец тонул в обычной броне, даже самого маленького размера. Оружейник и так, и этак пытался подтянуть ремешки — ничего путного не получалось. Наконец, он плюнул и принёс откуда-то из глубин мастерской учебные кожаные доспехи, знакомый Юури по ежедневным тренировкам в его времени.  
— Это лучшее, что я могу тебе предложить, парень, — оружейнику было явно не по себе.  
— Сдурел что ли? — возмутился Йозак. — Ты ребёнка практически голышом в мясорубку отправляешь!  
— Всё в порядке, — остановил Юури начинающийся конфликт. — Мне хватит и этого. В конце-концов, если я попаду под прямой удар, то никакая броня не спасёт, а в этой можно хотя бы легко двигаться.  
— Ладно, — сдался недовольный Йозак. — Тащи меч, папаша, и пусть хотя бы он будет таким, как положено.  
Видимо, оружейник тоже чувствовал вину, потому что принёс тонкий лёгкий клинок, выкованный чуть ли не во времена Истинного Короля. Юури прекрасно знал этот меч: больше чем через двадцать лет он выберет его в качестве будничной замены Моргифу.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся свежеиспечённый воитель, привычно опоясываясь знакомыми ножнами.  
— Удачи тебе, — вздохнул оружейник.  
Дальше их путь лежал к интенданту, который без лишних разговоров выдал новобранцу дорожный плащ, флягу и вещмешок с походным сухпайком.  
— Отлично, приятель! Теперь ты — настоящий солдат Шин-Макоку! — отвесил Йозак подопечному сомнительный комплимент. — Только один вопрос: ты как, вообще знаешь, за какой конец меча берутся?  
— Знаю немного, — ответил Юури. — А что?  
— Видишь ли, мне с тобой плечом к плечу драться. Так что надо быть в курсе, чего от тебя можно ожидать.  
— Предлагаешь спарринг? — догадался новичок.  
— Предлагаю. Согласен?  
— Если тебе так будет спокойнее, — пожал плечами Юури.  
— Отлично, тогда возвращаемся к нашим и устроим небольшое представление.

***

Конрад Веллер выслушал приказ о новом задании с каменным выражением лица. Про себя он, конечно, отметил пассаж о «возможности кровью смыть пятно со своей чести», но не подал виду, что его зацепила несправедливость такой формулировки. Только позже, получая от мрачного Гюнтера карты и вводную, он до конца понял, как подгадил им Бришелла.  
— Послезавтра? Нам же обещали десять дней отдыха!  
— Мне жаль, — развёл руками его бывший учитель. — Я возражал, но к моему мнению уже давно не прислушиваются.  
— Хорошо, — Конрад на мгновение прикрыл ладонью глаза, собираясь с мыслями. — Что с оружием, провиантом? Нас порядочно потрепали в последнем бою.  
— Обозы на подходе, но…  
— Мы уйдём раньше, — скрипнул зубами командующий особым отрядом.  
— Мне жаль, — снова повторил Гюнтер. — Я распорядился выгрести для вас все остатки, но этого будет совсем немного…  
Конрад коротко кивнул: на пустые сожаления у него времени не было. Необходимо принять ситуацию как данность и постараться выжать из неё максимум. Оставался последний вопрос, ответ на который, впрочем, легко угадывался: — Что с пополнением?  
— Замок может предоставить вам тысячу пехоты и полсотни конников, — отвёл глаза фон Крайст.  
— Замок издевается? — железная выдержка начала изменять Конраду.  
Гюнтер промолчал.  
В дурном расположении духа командир особого отряда возвращался к своим солдатам. Эти люди верили ему, беспрекословно шли за ним в самую жестокую сечу, и чем он может отблагодарить их? Новым сражением, из которого не многие вернутся живыми? «Чёртов Бришелла, чёртов Штоффель! Пропади они пропадом со своими идиотскими понятиями о чистоте крови!» Так, стоп. Нельзя чтобы его видели в таком состоянии — это убьёт в солдатах последнюю надежду на благополучный исход дела. Усилием воли Конрад вернул себе обычное сосредоточенное выражение лица и только тогда подошёл к казармам, занятым ветеранами его отряда.  
Его встретило непривычное оживление: какое-то событие заставило солдат столпиться возле одной из палаток. Сквозь гул голосов слышался чистый звон боевой стали.  
— Что там? — спросил Конрад у одного из своих людей.  
— Командир? — почтительно посторонился тот. — Их превосходительство фон Крайст подкинул нам новичка. Вот Йозак и проверяет его на боеспособность.  
— Так, ну-ка пропустите! — Конрад буквально ввинтился в толпу. Ему безропотно уступали дорогу, и скоро он своими глазами увидел из-за чего весь этот сыр-бор.  
Похоже, начали бойцы совсем недавно и успели обменяться лишь несколькими проверочными ударами. Новенький был на полторы головы ниже своего противника и где-то в половину легче. «Дожили, уже детей на передовую посылаем», — стиснул зубы Конрад, но тут же нахмурился. Он определённо видел уже такую манеру защиты. Гюнтер вбивал её в своих подопечных практически с первого занятия, закладывая последовательность движений на уровень рефлексов. Новобранец держался уверенно, экономно расходуя силы и не подставляясь под прямые удары. «Неплохо, но и защиту Гюнтера можно пробить». Йозак тоже знал это. Однако, когда он сделал хитрый финт мечом, выяснилось, что и новичок не лыком шит. Конраду совершенно точно был знаком быстрый лаконичный удар, которым новенький ответил сопернику. «Теперь будет серия атак, в конце которой он откроется. И когда противник попробует ударить в уязвимое место…» Выбитый из рук, меч Йозака серебристой рыбкой блеснул на солнце и зазвенел по булыжникам двора. На мгновение будущий шпион неподвижно замер, не понимая, что произошло. И вместе с ним замерли зрители, чтобы через два удара сердца взорваться криками и аплодисментами.  
— С ума сойти, приятель! — рыжий восхищённо развёл руками. — Тебя не страшно оставлять за спиной.  
— Спасибо! Но ты меня тоже порядочно погонял, — улыбнулся его противник, утирая пот со лба.  
— Действительно, очень хорошо, — подошёл к бойцам Конрад. — Вот только откуда ты знаешь этот приём?  
Новобранец засиял, как ясное солнышко: — У меня был самый лучший учитель на свете!  
Конрад только хмыкнул про себя. Этому финту его в своё время научил отец, и за все годы путешествий и сражений он ни разу не встречал другого человека, знакомого с такой техникой. Надо бы разобраться, но позже, когда будут закончены более срочные дела.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Конрад.  
— Юури, — ответил его новоиспечённый солдат.

***

Следующие полтора дня командир особого отряда был занят по самое горло. Он до хрипоты ругался с замковым интендантом (который имел своё мнение относительно распоряжений советника фон Крайста) по поводу провианта и лошадей; лично проверял, как в оружейной мастерской идёт работа по починке доспехов для его солдат; до головной боли изучал карты и описания территорий, куда им предстояло отправиться, чтобы сделать оптимальный расчёт марша.  
Арнольд был восточным форпостом Шин-Макоку, поэтому именно он принял на себя первый удар армий Великого Шимарона. Закрывающий собой практически единственный удобный проход сквозь горную гряду, надёжно защищающую рубеж королевства мазоку, город был стратегически бесценен для обеих сторон. Пока он держался, но разведка доносила, что Шимарон начал стягивать к Арнольду всё больше и больше войск. Военное командование Шин-Макоку всерьёз подумывало над тем, чтобы сдать город, но тут случился доклад Бришеллы, и в качестве подкрепления на передовую решили отправить особый отряд, усилив его пехотой — желторотыми, только вчера взявшими в руки меч рекрутами. Конрад смотрел на цифры и понимал, что если не произойдёт чудо, то Арнольд станет братской могилой для всех своих защитников.  
— Капитан? — вежливо стукнул в дверь библиотеки Йозак. — Ты прям окопался тут.  
— Надеюсь, не без толку, — Конрад устало откинулся на спинку кресла. — Какие новости?  
— Мы готовы.  
— Лаконично, — хмыкнул командир пока ещё безымянной дивизии. — А теперь, будь добр, добавь конкретики.  
Они действительно были готовы. Гюнтер сдержал слово, и Замок выгреб для своих нелюбимых пасынков всё подчистую.  
— Всё равно мало, — подвёл итог Конрад. — Что с пополнением?  
— Желторотые новички, — скривился Йозак.  
Помолчали.  
— Как там сосватанный фон Крайстом новобранец? — вспомнил вчерашний бой командир отряда.  
— Вроде неплохо. Ребятам он по душе пришёлся — настоящее солнышко, говорят. Нос не задирает, за любое дело без разговоров берётся.  
— А сам ты что думаешь?  
Йозак ответил не сразу.  
— Он странный. Совсем пацан, а седых волос уже полбашки. И глаза чёрные, как у сококу. Не удивлюсь, если у него и магические способности есть.  
— Было бы неплохо, — потёр переносицу Конрад. — Но ты не сказал — он заслуживает доверия?  
— У меня нет фактов, но я чувствую, что он наш до конца. Хотя, если вспомнить историю, из-за которой его отправили на фронт…  
— Историю?  
— Ты что, не в курсе? Он каким-то образом проник на военный совет в тот момент, когда Бришелла излагал свои ценные соображения о том, кто виноват и что делать. Парень не сдержался и как следует наорал на его превосходительство регента. Там в карауле мой знакомый стоял, он как раз нашего новобранца вязал. Говорит, когда они вбежали в тронный зал на зов Штоффеля, паренёк так на них рявкнул, что буквально ноги к полу примёрзли.  
— А по нему и не скажешь, — хмыкнул Конрад. — Да, интересный подарочек нам подкинули… Йозак, — не в службу, а в дружбу — присмотри за ним.  
— Без проблем, — пожал плечами будущий шпион. — Но ты зря волнуешься. Что-то мне подсказывает, что этот парнишка сам за кем хочешь присмотрит.

***

До начала похода Юури видел Конрада всего несколько раз, да и то издалека, мельком. Тот, похоже, был страшно занят: стремительно проносился через замковый двор весь серьёзный, сосредоточенный, с характерной гвендалевской складкой между бровей. Но даже от таких коротких недовстреч сердце Юури начинало колотиться, как сумасшедшее. «Я счастлив сейчас», — удивлённо думал он каждый раз. Как же немного для этого нужно! Простое знание, что родной человек жив и здоров, оказалось источником неиссякаемой радости. Это чувство переполняло Юури изнутри, выплёскивалось за край, попадая на каждого, кто находился рядом. Так солнце щедро дарит своё тепло всем, на кого падают его светлые лучики. И люди неосознанно тянулись к этому странному пареньку, подсознательно ощущая в нём то, что обычно видели только дети и животные: безусловную доброту и любовь ко всему миру.  
Выход на марш планировался на рассвете, но случилась какая-то накладка с обозами, и авангард выдвинулся из Замка, когда солнце стояло уже высоко. Юури хотел было затесаться где-то в основной массе, но нарвался на Йозака, который несколько рассеяно распорядился: — Держись-ка ко мне поближе, парень. Так спокойней будет.  
Новобранец не решился ослушаться и теперь ехал на своей смирной лошадке почти во главе походной колонны. Когда безымянная дивизия проходила через пустой, будто вымерший город, ему вспомнилось предыдущее путешествие в это время. А вот и памятная арка. Юури запрокинул голову, пытаясь увидеть наверху самого себя, но оконные проёмы были пусты, и никто не провожал обречённых синими цветами. «И не надо, — решительно подумал он. — В этот раз всё будет по-другому. Я сумею защитить их всех».  
В тот день много пройти не удалось, несмотря на то, что большой привал делать не стали. Поэтому следующим утром сигнал к побудке прозвучал ещё до восхода солнца, и не выспавшийся Юури дожёвывал завтрак уже в седле, ёжась от предрассветной прохлады.  
— Идти придётся быстро, — объявил Конрад. — Мы должны добраться до Арнольда в недельный срок, иначе всё будет бесполезно.  
— Не беспокойся, капитан, — высказал Йозак общее настроение. — Должны — значит доберёмся.  
Три дня в седле стали для новобранца тяжёлым испытанием. Болело абсолютно всё. Более того, ныли даже те мышцы, о существовании которых Юури и не подозревал. Когда на закате четвёртого дня прозвучал сигнал к остановке, он мешком рухнул на землю с конского крупа. «Я сейчас умру, — решил доблестный солдат армии Шин-Макоку. — Абсолютно бесславной смертью».  
— Эй, малыш, что разлёгся? — Йозак, как всегда, был полон сил и энергии. — Давай, помогай — надо лагерь разбить, пока основные силы не подошли.  
«Откуда ж ты такой бодрый взялся, на мою-то голову», — мрачно подумал Юури, но как-то заставил себя подняться. Всё тело было словно чужим, страшно болели ноги и то место, из которого они росли. «Ладно, ладно, ещё пару дней — и всё. И никаких походов на ближайшие полгода», — уговаривал Юури свой организм. Тот в ответ стонал и безмолвно проклинал хозяина. Тем не менее, движение разогнало кровь по жилам, и к ужину боец уже начал чувствовать себя более-менее человеком, а не отбитым куском мяса. От души наевшись походной каши, он уснул, как только голова коснулась вещмешка, заменившего на время похода подушку. Сон был настолько глубок, что Юури не почувствовал, как плащ, которым он укрывался, скоро совсем сбился в ноги. Совершавший последний обход постов Конрад исправил ситуацию, укутав скукожившегося новобранца, немного постоял рядом, глядя на сладко сопящего мальчишку, а потом решительно зашагал прочь, досадуя на непривычное щемящее чувство в груди.  
Первая половина следующего дня показалась Юури адом. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, страдалец праздно рассматривал окружающие пейзажи. До этого они ехали по холмистой степи, а днёвку Конрад планировал на опушке сумрачного елового леса, тянущегося до самых предгорий. Но вчера из Замка прилетел почтовый голубь и, похоже, с нерадостными известиями. Днёвку отменили, и теперь копыта лошадей мягко ступали по устилавшей лесной тракт хвое. Из чащи тянуло сыростью — начинались знаменитые торфяные болота области фон Крайст.  
Дивизия приближалась к короткому разрыву в плотном лесном полотне, когда разведка доложила о явно рукотворном препятствии на пути. Тут же был подан сигнал остановки, и на рекогносцировку местности отправился небольшой отряд во главе с командующим. Юури никто не звал, но и прогонять не стали, так что он тихонько пристроился в самом хвосте, снедаемый любопытством. Они проехали меньше километра, когда впереди показалась баррикада из поваленных древесных стволов, наглухо перегораживающая и без того неширокий тракт. Разведчики остановились в сотне метров от неё, ожидая дальнейших приказов командования. Однако, Конрад не торопился отдавать распоряжения, предпочитая дотошный анализ обстановки поспешному решению.  
— А что там, впереди? — шёпотом спросил у Йозака подъехавший ближе Юури.  
— Сильварра, небольшой городишко на степном пятачке посреди леса. Капитан думал сделать большой привал под его стенами.  
Юури хотел продолжить расспросы, но в этот момент в воздухе тоненько просвистела белооперённая стрела и вонзилась в землю ровно посередине расстояния, отделявшего копыта передних лошадей от лесного завала.  
— Убирайтесь отсюда! — прокричали из-за баррикады. — Дальше мы вас не пустим!  
— У нас нет дурных намерений! — крикнул в ответ Конрад. — Мы просто хотим пройти!  
На вершину укрепления выбрался высокий темноволосый человек в грубом доспехе поверх обычной городской одежды. В руках он держал устрашающего размера пику, которой, похоже, сражался ещё его пра-пра-пра- и так далее дедушка против войск Властелина.  
— Прошлые тоже просто хотели пройти! И разграбили полгорода!  
— Прошлые? — нахмурился Конрад. — Откуда они были?  
— Сказали, что из Замка Клятвы-На-Крови. Иначе бы мы их не пропустили!  
— Пару месяцев назад тут должен был проходить Бришелла — вёл очередное подкрепление в Арнольд, — пробормотал Йозак. — Вот ведь зараза, везде подгадить сумел!  
Юури прикусил губу. Ему не верилось, что тот Хьюб, которого он знал, мог быть такой сволочью. «Это или недоразумение, или…»  
— Капитан, они дурно вооружены, — тем временем продолжал будущий разведчик мазоку. — А обход займёт слишком много драгоценного времени.  
Конрад был мрачен, как грозовая туча, но молчал.  
— Капитан, нам надо пройти, — гнул своё Йозак.  
Но прежде, чем прозвучал окончательный приказ, Юури скатился с лошади с гневным «Да вы тут все с ума посходили!» и заковылял вперёд.  
— Стой, малыш, ты куда!  
— Стоять, пацан!  
Возгласы с обеих сторон прозвучали почти одновременно. Юури остановился около вонзённой в землю стрелы и заговорил:  
— Послушайте, мы и в самом деле просто хотим пройти! У нас нет времени искать обход, прошу, пропустите! Это очень-очень важно!  
— Это — пустое сотрясение воздуха, парень, — отрезал темноволосый переговорщик.  
— Сотрясение воздуха? Хорошо, а если я побуду у вас в заложниках, пока войско не пройдёт через город и не отойдёт на безопасное расстояние?  
— Ты? В заложниках? Да с чего ты взял, будто твоя жизнь стоит хотя бы половинки сломанного медяка? — расхохотался собеседник.  
Юури скрипнул зубами. Совсем забыл, в этом мире он никто и звать никак. Эх, вот был бы он мао…  
— А моя жизнь стоит поломанного медяка? — раздалось сзади. Юури неверяще обернулся. За его спиной стоял спешившийся и безоружный Конрад.  
— Я — Конрад Веллер, второй сын двадцать шестой мао Шин-Макоку и командир этого отряда. Моей жизни будет достаточно, чтобы вы позволили нам пройти?  
— Я должен передать ваше предложение главе городского совета, — сдался переговорщик. — Ждите и не делайте резких движений.  
Через двадцать минут напряжённого ожидания посланный в город гонец принёс ответ местных властей: пропустить войско, взяв в заложники его командира.  
— Подходи один и без оружия! — крикнул сильваррец.  
— То есть как один? — всполошился Юури. — Нет уж, раз я кашу заварил, то тоже участвую!  
— Пацан, ты псих, — покачал головой горожанин. — Ладно, идите вдвоём. Мы вас отпустим, когда последний обоз будет на расстоянии десяти полётов стрелы от городских стен.  
— Только без глупостей! — подал голос Йозак. — Иначе мы ваш городишко не просто с землёй сравняем, но и солью ту землю пересыпем.  
— Что ж я, не понимаю, что ли? — на удивление миролюбиво отозвался переговорщик. — Всё будет, как уговорено.

***

— Ты прости, что так получилось, — повинился Юури перед Конрадом, когда они шли к городу под конвоем четверых вооружённых всяким хламом ополченцев. — Я не хотел тебя в эту авантюру втягивать.  
— Ничего страшного, — несколько отстранённо ответил его спутник, поглощённый изучением окрестностей. — Это мои люди, и кому, как не мне, нести за них ответственность.  
Как ни странно, в Сильварре заложников приняли достаточно радушно. Предложили горячий обед, а после проводили на плоскую крышу единственного в поселении каменного дома — городской ратуши. Оттуда открывался прекрасный вид на клочок степи по чьей-то божественной прихоти заброшеный в сердце огромного леса.  
— Посмотрите, как ваши люди будут идти, да и они вас заметят, — объяснил такую диспозицию переговорщик, оказавшийся племянником казначея города. — Баррикаду уже растянули, скоро появятся первые из вашего отряда.  
Конрад кивнул и облокотился на высокую кирпичную балюстраду, пристально вглядываясь в темнеющий на западе лес. Юури уселся рядом прямо на нагретые солнцем камни крыши и расслабленно привалился к перилам усталой спиной. Как ни крути, а передышка случилась очень вовремя. «Да ещё и накормили от пуза, — лениво думал умаявшийся миротворец. — Определённо, мама была права: всё, что ни делается — к лучшему».  
— Ты — необычный человек, — выдернул его из сытой полудрёмы негромкий голос Конрада. — Откуда ты?  
— Издалека, — неопределённо отозвался Юури.  
— Вот как. Там все такие?  
Юури припомнил своих знакомых и одноклассников. Многие из них согласились бы пойти в заложники по собственной инициативе?  
 — Боюсь, что нет, — признал он наконец.  
Конрад хмыкнул: — Почему-то я так и думал. За годы скитаний я встречал множество людей, но такого, как ты, вижу впервые. Хотя, если подумать…  
«Джулия», — Юури машинально подтянул колени к груди.  
— Это хорошо или плохо, быть необычным? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечься.  
— Для тех, кто рядом с тобой, — определённо хорошо, — ответил Конрад. — А как для тебя самого?  
— Если счастливы те, кого я люблю, то и для меня тоже, — Юури запрокинул голову и встретился взглядом со своим собеседником. От знакомой теплоты в светло-карих глазах вдруг предательски защипало в носу.  
— Почему ты всегда такой серьёзный? — брякнул Юури невпопад. — У тебя же совершенно чудесная улыбка.  
Конрад недоумённо пожал плечами: — Сейчас война, особенно не до улыбок… Но с чего ты вообще это взял?  
— Просто в голову пришло, — Юури отвёл взгляд. Дурацкий комок в горле. Но как же давно!.. «Оно того стоило, — твёрдо решил путешественник во времени. — Чем бы не закончилась вся эта история: оно того стоило!»

***

Обе из заключивших соглашение сторон сдержали своё слово. Солдаты Шин-Макоку прошли сквозь город, как хорошо прогретый нож сквозь масло: почти не глядя по сторонам и полностью игнорируя сверлящие спину враждебные взгляды прячущихся в домах людей. Напряжение спало только тогда, когда последний обоз скрылся под густой сенью восточного леса.  
— Как только наши наблюдатели сообщат, что ваши люди отошли на условленное расстояние, вы будете свободны, — племянник казначея заметно повеселел. — Я вас провожу, дядюшка расщедрился на пару лошадок.  
— Вы уж не серчайте, что мы так вас задержали, — говорил он позднее. — Но ваши предшественники… Они вели себя, как настоящие разбойники! Забрали почти всех лошадей и резервный запас продовольствия города. Да ещё и поля на последок потоптали, будто им дороги мало!  
 — Простите, — Юури не знал, куда деваться от стыда. Был бы он мао — распорядился компенсировать ущерб, а так…  
— Тебе-то за что извиняться? — изумился собеседник. — Ты, конечно, странный парень, но башковитый. Такое придумать, чтобы всё миром решить! Мы бы в жизни не догадались!  
— Как и мы, — подтвердил Конрад. — Ты молодец, Юури.  
От заслуженных похвал тот вспыхнул, как невинная дева от скабрезной шутки. «Да нормальный я, — так и рвалось с языка. — Это вы тут привыкли за мечи хвататься прежде, чем попробовать договориться».  
Лошадок действительно оказалось две: одна для бывших заложников, другая — для их провожатого. Юури легко вскочил на конскую спину позади Конрада и привычно схватился за широкий солдатский ремень. И от всего сердца направил Небесам горячую благодарность за возможность хоть на несколько минут вернуться в то благословенное время, когда ещё не успело случиться ничего непоправимого.  
На подъезде к опушке леса они заметили у дороги одинокого Йозака, стерегущего лошадей добровольных заложников.  
— Вас уже ждут, — заулыбался переговорщик. — Не думал, что скажу это, но — счастливой дороги! Возвращайтесь живыми!  
— Спасибо, — вежливо ответил уже спешившийся Конрад. — Пусть вашего города больше не коснутся военные потрясения. Идём, Юури.  
Через несколько минут тёмная громада леса скрыла последних солдат дивизии, которую позже военные историки стали называть Руттенбергской.


	4. Глава четвёртая, в которой происходит одно из самых бескровных сражений за всю военную историю Шин-Макоку

Вопреки всем задержкам, последняя ночёвка перед Арнольдом пришлась в точности на запланированное время. Днём раньше дивизия наконец-то выбралась из леса и теперь стояла лагерем у самого подножия величественной горной гряды — на каменистых пустошах, покрытых скудной жесткой растительностью. Тракт, их верный спутник в этом походе, уходил дальше — к узкому и глубокому ущелью, на другом конце которого много лет назад мазоку возвели свой восточный форпост. «Словно какой-то великан разрубил гору гигантским мечом», — от вида предстоящей дороги Юури становилось не по себе. Ему отчего-то ясно представлялось, как дивизия целиком исчезает между каменными стенами, а потом гора захлопывает свою жадную пасть. «Это просто переутомление, — решил он. — Марш без днёвки всё-таки очень тяжёлая штука. Надеюсь, хоть в Арнольде у нас будет время отдышаться».  
Из-за усталости или по какой-то другой причине, но нервное настроение охватило почти весь отряд. Голоса людей стали громче, шутки — резче. Лошади беспокойно переступали копытами, испуганно косили огромными влажными глазами. Даже огонь в походных кострах горел неохотно, то и дело сердито плюясь колючими искрами.  
Конрад вновь был смертельно занят. Не успело войско стать лагерем, как вернулись посланные к Арнольду разведчики. Юури безумно хотелось узнать, какие известия они принесли, но пришлось довольствоваться только мрачными выражениями лиц командиров подразделений, когда они поздно вечером расходились после военного совета. Конрад тоже не остался сидеть на месте: через несколько минут он вышел из шатра главнокомандующего, вскочил на коня и отправился на объезд лагеря. Юури, организовавший неподалёку своё спальное место, хотел было его дождаться и попробовать поговорить, но быстро уснул, вымотанный дорогой. Последним, что он видел, засыпая, было тревожное багровое зарево над ущельем, отражённое от тяжёлых туч, цепляющихся подбрюшьем за острые пики гор.  
Утром был дан приказ становиться боевым построением.  
— Плохо дело, — качали головой ветераны. — Как пить дать, с марша прямиком в бой пойдём.  
От таких рассуждений у Юури напрочь пропал аппетит. Застёгивая негнущимися пальцами доспехи, он понял, что боится до дрожи в коленях. «Ладно, лучше уж перетрястись сейчас, чем струсить в бою», — успокаивал себя новобранец, взбираясь на лошадь с грацией мешка картошки.  
Горн заиграл команду к началу движения. Юури завертел головой, отыскивая взглядом своих спутников. В боевом облачении все они выглядели иначе — сориентироваться получилось только по знакомой огненно-рыжей шевелюре. Юури привычно разместился сбоку и чуть позади Йозака.  
Раньше ему не доводилось видеть Конрада в тяжёлом доспехе, только слышать восторженные отзывы. Зрелище, надо признать, и впрямь было внушительное: словно бессмертный бог войны сошёл на землю, чтобы вести армию обречённых в почти безнадёжный бой. Но лично Юури больше нравился его обычный, мирный вид.  
Ущелье оказалось на редкость мрачным местом. Отвесные скалы хищно нависали над дорогой, а вверху клубились тёмные плотные тучи, словно крышкой накрывая неширокий каменный разлом. Войско двигалось почти в полном молчании, придавленное гнетущей атмосферой. Поэтому приближающийся дробный перестук копыт в авангарде услышали задолго до того, как из-за очередного поворота показался одинокий всадник на взмыленной лошади. Стрелки молниеносно натянули луки, ожидая только знака, чтобы сделать из незнакомца ежа. Команды не последовало, и всаднику дали возможность осадить коня всего в ста метрах перед отрядом.  
— Арнольд пал! — крикнул он. — Сегодня на рассвете войска Великого Шимарона вошли в город!  
«Началось, — Юури на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Весь его утренний мандраж словно рукой сняло: осталась только спокойная ясная сосредоточенность. — Мне надо видеть сверху, но как забраться на скалы?»  
— Форсируем марш! — распоряжался тем временем Конрад. — Дать сигнал боевой тревоги!  
Чистый глубокий звук горна звонким эхом отразился от скал.  
— Только бы добраться до горловины ущелья, — Йозак говорил будто сам с собой, но Юури слышал его очень хорошо. — Если сумеем там окопаться, то пусть хоть весь Шимарон на нас бросят — отобьёмся.  
Им не хватило малости, чтобы это пожелание сбылось. Каменные стены уже стали расходиться вширь последним прямым участком, когда впереди появились золотые знамёна вражеского войска.  
— Стрелки к бою!  
— Если они успели подтащить хоть одну катапульту, то нам хана, — дальше слушать Йозаковы рассуждения Юури не стал — он наконец-то заприметил узкую козью тропку, взбирающуюся вверх по скалам. Пора было начинать действовать.  
Войско Великого Шимарона явно не ожидало внезапно нарваться на подкрепление неприятеля. В его передних рядах произошла короткая заминка, которой грех было не воспользоваться.  
— Авангард в атаку!  
Каменная крошка брызнула из-под копыт лошадей, в воздух взвился смертоносный рой стрел, но прежде, чем хотя бы одна из них успела долететь до врага, с низко нависшего над ущельем неба рухнула вниз стена воды, разделив противоборствующие армии.  
— Битвы не будет! Поворачивайте назад! — загремело над скалами. Яростно взвыл ветер, подтверждая эти слова, налетел на человеческих букашек, заставляя их замереть, словно мух в куске янтаря. Где-то с оглушительным треском рушились камни, лихорадило саму землю под ногами.  
— Что за чертовщина?! — прокричал Йозак в редкий момент относительного затишья. — Капитан? Где ты? Конрад?!  
Очередной шквальный порыв швырнул песка в лицо словоохотливому человеку, заставляя заткнуться и ещё ниже пригнуться к лошадиной шее.

***

Никогда прежде Конрад Веллер не сталкивался со столь мощным проявлением марёку. Больше всего происходящее сейчас в ущелье напоминало старые легенды об Истинном Короле. Только навряд ли это Шин-О вздумал вступиться за своих обречённых подданных. Сила встречного ветра ненадолго уменьшилась, так что командующему Руттенбергской дивизии удалось коротко осмотреться. В пределах видимости никаких могучих колдунов не наблюдалось, а вот водяная стена оказалась от авангарда шин-макокской армии дальше, чем в момент их остановленной атаки. Опомнившись, ветер снова усилил напор так, что даже дышать стало трудно. Ладно, если визуально прояснить ситуацию не выходит, то остаётся только мыслить логически. Управлять буйством стихий проще всего находясь на возвышенности, над ущельем. Конрад хорошо помнил донесения разведчиков о том, что где-то на этом участке должна быть наблюдательная площадка арнольдского гарнизона. Кажется, они даже проезжали мимо полузаброшенной тропинки, уходящей по скалам куда-то верх. Но сейчас добраться до её начала было задачей не просто нетривиальной — почти невозможной. Впрочем, попытаться ему никто не мешал, и при очередном намёке на затишье Конрад спешился. Хорошо, что пришлось возвращаться — встречный ветер сослужил добрую службу, уверенно толкая человека в спину. Конрад старался идти чуть наискось, чтобы не тратить лишние силы на борьбу с воздушным течением и при этом как можно быстрее добраться до каменной стены ущелья. Вскоре ему стало казаться, будто ураган стихает. Ещё одно подтверждение магической природы феномена: сильный поток воздуха дул строго вдоль дороги. Большая удача, как ни крути.  
Возле начала горной тропинки уже можно было свободно идти в полный рост, не опасаясь, что тебя собьёт с ног или унесёт вдаль, как пожухлый осенний лист. Тем не менее, лазить по скалам в броне — занятие опасное при любых погодных условиях. На выцарапывание из доспехов пришлось потратить ещё несколько драгоценных минут. Потом Конрад в последний раз оглянулся на замерший в почти различимом глазом воздушном потоке отряд и начал восхождение.  
В целом, добраться до наблюдательной площадки оказалось не сложнее среднестатистического тренировочного задания на полевых учениях. Да, пришлось пару раз поболтаться на руках, когда казавшиеся незыблемыми камни предательски выскальзывали из-под ног, и даже получить болезненный удар в предплечье обломком скальной породы. Но это были так, привычные мелочи.  
Наблюдательный пункт располагался на самой вершине скалы — плоской, словно во время оно неведомый великан снёс залихватским ударом меча один из острых каменных пиков. Вид отсюда был по-настоящему захватывающим: глубокий разлом ущелья упирался своим восточным концом в город, намертво вросший в тело горы. Строения и улицы Арнольда неправильными полукольцами расходились от неприступных скал. Увеличиваясь в диаметре, они застывшей каменной пеной сбегали на широкую равнину с богатой и щедрой почвой. В мирные времена восточный форпост мазоку производил неизгладимое впечатление на каждого, кто впервые видел его. Но сейчас зрелище заметно портили клубы жирного, чёрного дыма, поднимающиеся из разных районов города. Внешние крепостные стены были проломлены в сразу в нескольких местах, а изумрудная зелень степи — вытоптана до самой почвы многотысячным войском, уже несколько месяцев осаждавшим упрямую твердыню. И над всем этим воронкой закручивались тяжёлые мрачные тучи, чью плоть то и дело вспарывали холодные вспышки молний.  
Тот, кому беспрекословно подчинились силы природы, стоял на самом краю площадки, повернувшись лицом к городу, на восток. Яркое сияние его марёку толком не давало разглядеть, кто это, — только высокий силуэт, окутанный белым слепящим пламенем. Попытавшегося приблизиться к загадочной фигуре Конрада отшвырнуло в сторону, как нашкодившего котёнка. Выбора не было: оставалось только ждать, пока неизвестный не достигнет своей цели и успокоит ветер и воду.  
Извергавшийся с тёмных небес поток уже почти дошёл до конца ущелья, выметая из него армию захватчиков, как хорошая хозяйка сметает тряпкой крошки со стола. Неповоротливые тучи над Арнольдом, чёрные от напитавшей их влаги, наконец-то пролились живительным дождём, гася пожары, а в лагере осаждающих во всю буйствовали смерчи, круша всё, что попадалось им на пути.  
Войско Великого Шимарона, ещё несколько часов назад победоносно маршировавшее по улицам покорённого города, сейчас разбегалось в панике. Арнольд был отбит без единого выстрела, без единого взмаха меча. Случилось чудо, о котором ни один из его защитников даже помыслить не мог.  
Всё закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Водяная стена рассыпалась мелкими дождевыми каплями, смывая копоть с мостовой и стен каменных домов города. Без следа развеялись смерчи, творившие бесчинства на равнине, а ураганный ветер взмыл вверх, разрывая в бессильной злобе плотное полотно туч. В прорехах засияло синевой чистое небо, кажущееся нереальным после разгула стихий, и солнце впервые за последние дни обратило свой светлый лик к полю битвы.  
Яростное сияние, окружавшее сотворившего чудесное спасение города, становилось всё бледнее и наконец исчезло совсем. На краю наблюдательной площадки стоял, покачиваясь от упадка сил, полуседой мальчишка в доспехах шин-макокской армии.  
— Получилось, — услышал ли Конрад это тихое, как выдох, слово или ему почудилось? Новобранец стал мягко оседать вниз, но его успели подхватить почти у самой земли.  
— У меня получилось, — чтобы расслышать Конраду пришлось наклониться совсем близко к бескровным губам говорящего. — Всё будет хорошо теперь.  
Командир особого отряда только недоверчиво покачал головой.  
— Не переживай за меня, — продолжил парнишка. — Поваляюсь в отключке пару часов — ерунда. Ты же знаешь, мне такие фокусы, как два пальца… — тут он вдруг наморщился: — Хотя нет, откуда тебе-здешнему знать…  
Тебе-здешнему? Но спаситель Арнольда уже провалился в блаженную темноту беспамятства.

***

Обещанная пара часов обернулась двумя сутками. Конрад распорядился, чтобы ему немедленно доложили, как только новобранец придёт в себя. Однако, время шло, а известие всё не приходило. Командир Руттенбергской дивизии без роздыху мотался по всему городу: надо было оценить нанесённый осадой ущерб, организовать хоть какое-то подобие обороны, решить вопросы снабжения водой, продовольствием и медикаментами. Но несмотря на это он то и дело умудрялся выкраивать время, чтобы заглянуть в лазарет, где в глубокой коме лежал странный мальчишка. Единственным признаком ещё теплившейся в его неподвижном теле жизни было потеющее от лёгкого дыхания зеркало, подносимое к бескровным губам.  
— Он почти исчерпал свою марёку, — печально разводил руками военный врач гарнизона Арнольда. — Мы ничего не можем сделать — только ждать и надеяться, что молодой организм сумеет перебороть потерю.  
Ждать и надеяться. Впервые за последние безумные дни у Конрада выдалось несколько свободных часов. По-хорошему, их необходимо было потратить на нормальный обед и отдых, но вместо этого он сидел рядом с бессознательным новобранцем и терпеливо ждал, сам не зная чего. В голове гудело от недостатка сна и еды, и, наверное, именно этот шум отпугивал любые мысли о том, чтобы встать и уйти. Только по самому краешку уставшего сознания бродило удивление: как могло получиться, что встреченный меньше недели назад человек стал настолько дорог давно растерявшему пустые мечты и иллюзии Конраду Веллеру?  
Впрочем, положив руку на сердце, такое уже бывало: в тот день, когда мать пригласила его высказать своё суждение о тканях для свадебного платья наследницы рода фон Винкотт. Находящемуся сейчас в несколько бредовом состоянии сознания Конраду Сюзанна-Джулия виделась Луной — божественно прекрасной, но бесконечно далёкой. Луна — госпожа ночи, но приходит рассвет, и яркое золото Солнца заставляет поблекнуть её таинственное сияние. Солнечное тепло согревает каждую клеточку озябшего тела, дарит надежду, что в жизни есть иной, более правильный смысл, чем война и политика. «Солнце, не уходи, слышишь? Не оставляй меня снова одного в темноте, только не сейчас, прошу…» Конрада резко выдернуло из вязкого полутранса. Он растерянно заморгал, не понимая причины, а потом догадался обернуться к больничной койке. В ту же секунду пребывавший без сознания Юури открыл глаза.

***

Мир был светом, искрящейся туманной дымкой, в которой не существовало ни времени, ни направления. Мир был теплом и покоем, в нём не было места отчаянью или страху. Юури думал, что хотел бы задержаться здесь подольше, взять тайм-аут на одну-две вечности.  
Потом мир изменился. Он стал подобен абсолютно плоской равнине из гладкого белоснежного камня, которую куполом накрывало чёрное, усыпанное звёздными алмазами небо. Яростное, огромное солнце сияло в самом зените. «Как в космосе», — вспомнил Юури учебный фильм, который им когда-то (тысячу? две тысячи лет назад?) показывали в школе. Ему всё ещё было спокойно и бесстрашно.  
Мир изменился во второй раз. Звёзды сложились новым узором, солнце выпустило два невероятных протуберанца, и над равниной повис циферблат гигантских часов. Маленькая стрелка стояла почти на двенадцати, большая неторопливо приближалась к ней. «Это моё время, — понял Юури. — Словно в детской сказке: когда пробьёт полночь, карета превратится в тыкву, а я исчезну». Тогда в мир пришло отчаянье, раздробив покой на мириады острых осколков.  
«Нет! — у Юури саднило горло, как от громкого крика, но он не слышал ни звука. — Нет, пожалуйста! Я не всё успел, прошу, умоляю, ещё немного времени!» Большая стрелка в часах замедлила ход, словно раздумывая.   
«Пожалуйста!»  
Стрелки замерли на без пяти двенадцать. «Спаси…» — Юури не успел договорить. Его с огромной силой вдавило в саму ткань этой странной реальности, выталкивая прочь, наружу. В глазах потемнело, лёгкие разрывались от недостатка кислорода. Путешественник между мирами вынырнул из небытия, как из морской пучины: с бешено колотящимся сердцем, жадно глотая ртом живительный воздух.  
— Наконец-то! Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Сколько беспокойства в этом голосе! Над Юури склонилось знакомое до последней чёрточки лицо, в выражении которого равно мешались тревога и облегчение.  
— Нормально, — горло будто ободрали наждачной бумагой, отчего вместо обычного голоса получился надрывный хрип.  
— Воды?  
Юури согласно кивнул. Ему помогли приподняться на больничной койке и подали жестяную кружку с водой. Больной принял её и тут же расплескал половину — так тряслись руки.  
— Тихо, тихо. Давай помогу.  
Твёрдая горячая ладонь бережно легла поверх его собственных судорожно сжимавших металл пальцев. И от этого прикосновения мир вдруг потерял чёткость, в носу предательски защипало, а по бледным запавшим щекам потекли жгучие солёные капли. Это было просто ужас, как стыдно. Юури низко наклонил голову и отвернулся, изо всех сил стараясь дышать ровно и не шмыгать носом. Конрад мягко забрал у него из рук полупустую кружку и деликатно отодвинулся в сторону.  
— Ты извини, я странно себя веду… — на более длинную фразу Юури не хватило воздуха — в горле встал комок.  
— Ничего страшного, — господи-ты-боже-мой, он ведь и не надеялся, не мечтал снова когда-нибудь услышать эту ласковую интонацию!  
— Я объясню!.. — неважно в каком мире, но Конрад заслуживал честности.  
— Конечно-конечно, только попозже, хорошо? Торопиться нам теперь некуда, так что сначала приди в себя.  
Юури судорожно кивнул. И правда, у него ещё есть время, стрелки пока не сошлись. Сейчас надо успокоиться, а то что это такое — разнылся, как девчонка! Разумеется, от этой мысли проклятые слёзы потекли ещё сильнее.  
Больничная койка негромко скрипнула под увеличившимся весом. Аккуратно, будто сапёр на задании, Конрад приобнял мальчишку за острое плечо и мягко привлёк к груди. Устав от бессмысленной борьбы с собой, Юури уткнулся носом в жесткое сукно военного мундира и от души разрыдался.  
Он не плакал в тот день, когда Гвендаль принёс своё печальное известие. Не было слёз и позже, будто их напрочь высушила бесплодная пустыня, в которую в одночасье превратилась жизнь обычного семнадцатилетнего подростка. И сейчас горячая солёная влага смывала с усталой души корку из боли, беспросветного отчаянья и одиночества, оставляя её пустой и чистой, как стёклышко после грозы. У Юури было такое чувство, будто сегодня случилось его второе рождение.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, чуть отстраняясь. Конрад только кивнул и снова подал кружку с водой. В этот раз всё прошло хорошо — руки перестали дрожать.  
— Спасибо, — ещё раз повторил Юури, возвращая ёмкость. Он осмелился снова посмотреть в лицо своему Защитнику и только сейчас заметил, какие тёмные тени лежат у того под глазами на сером, осунувшемся лице. — Ты сам-то как? Сколько не спишь уже? Сколько вообще времени прошло?  
— Два с половиной дня, — Конрад предпочёл ответить только на последний вопрос. — Мы сейчас в Арнольде, если тебе интересно. Неприятель на голову разбит волшебной стихией.  
Юури было плевать на всё войско Великого Шимарона вместе взятое.  
— Ты всё это время не спишь, что ли? И почти не ешь, да?  
— Всё-то ты знаешь, — легко улыбнулся Конрад.  
— Так, — Юури решительно высвободился из объятий и максимально выпрямился, пытаясь придать себе более внушительный вид. — Ну-ка, шагом марш отдыхать! Ничего страшного с городом и войсками за несколько часов не случится, а на тебя смотреть страшно.  
— Вот и я ему о том же толдычу, — как обычно, Йозак подошёл совершенно незаметно. — Капитан, у тебя совесть есть вообще? Хочешь свалить все дела на меня, а сам по-тихому концы отдать? Нет уж, и не рассчитывай!  
— Всё, всё, уже ухожу, — поднял руки Конрад в шутливом защитном жесте. — С вами обоими мне не совладать. Йозак, на два слова.  
Они пошли к выходу из лазарета, а Юури обессилено сполз на койку. «Восстанавливаюсь до утра, — дал он себе установку. — А потом дела делать надо, и так слишком надолго из реальности выпал». Закрыл глаза и уснул крепким сном молодого выздоравливающего организма.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой что-то заканчивается, а что-то начинается

На четвёртый день после освобождения Арнольда почтовый голубь принёс приказ командиру Руттенбергской дивизии немедленно вернуться в замок Клятвы-на-крови, оставив большую часть войска для защиты города.  
— Где-то опять стало жарко, — от себя добавил Йозак, поделившийся новостью за обедом.  
— Когда выступаем? — поинтересовался Юури, только этим утром неохотно выпущенный из лазарета.  
— Думаю, завтра. Правда, тебя это скорее всего не коснётся.  
— В смысле? — спаситель Арнольда даже поперхнулся от возмущения.  
— Тебе врач что сказал? «Требуется длительное восстановление». А форсированный переход к столице этому вряд ли поспособствует.  
— Я абсолютно здоров! — Юури резко вскочил из-за стола. — Я еду с вами!  
— Это уж как командир скажет, — нейтральным тоном закончил дискуссию Йозак.  
«Да что бы он ни сказал!» — Юури не стал говорить вслух, но про себя твёрдо решил, что хоть чучелом, хоть тушкой — а в Замок он вернётся. Там ещё остались нерешённые вопросы. Тем не менее, в тот день вернувшийся в строй боец постарался на глаза Конраду не попадаться: пока нет прямого запрета он вроде как по умолчанию едет. Увиделись они только во время построения в походную колонну. Командир внимательно посмотрел на новобранца, но говорить ничего не стал. Однако, окончательно Юури расслабился только когда они выехали за ворота Арнольда — теперь его точно не завернули бы назад.

***

Дорога на восток заняла около недели, обратно — в половину меньше. Возвращались малым отрядом: около пятисот конников, каждый из которых вёл сменную лошадь, и без медленных обозов. Поначалу Юури думал, что заданный темп передвижения убьёт его на вторые сутки, но тело, похоже, привыкло к экстремальным нагрузкам. Так что в столицу он въезжал, имея в запасе достаточно сил и энергии.  
На сколько же различались проводы и встреча отряда полукровок! Сейчас улицы были полны народа, который приветствовал неслучившихся смертников как настоящих героев, не взирая ни на какие родословные. Такой приём окрылял — Юури улыбался и махал встречающим, переполняясь уверенностью, что его миссия завершится наилучшим образом. «Интересно, а тут знают, как нам удалось победить вражескую армию? По поведению горожан вроде не скажешь».  
А вот в Замке, похоже, в курсе были все. Иначе почему охрана ворот вытянулась в струнку, едва заметив вдалеке приближающихся конников? Бравые стражники так смотрели на Юури, что тому казалось, будто на нём вот-вот одежда задымится.  
Не успели вновь прибывшие спешиться, как к ним, бряцая оружием, подбежали трое солдат из замкового гарнизона.  
— Его превосходительство фон Шпицберг требует от рядового Юури немедленно прибыть на аудиенцию!  
— Ох, что ж там такого срочного-то, — пробормотал поименованный рядовой, разминая затёкшее от долгой езды тело. — Ребята, дайте хоть умыться с дороги.  
— Немедленно! — рявкнул предводитель стражников.  
— Ладно, ладно, — пошёл на попятную спаситель Арнольда. — Уже иду. Хотя Штоффель мог бы и подождать с благодарностями.  
— Одну минуту, — вмешался в диалог Конрад. — Старшина, мой солдат никуда с вами не пойдёт.  
— А? — не понял Юури.  
— Сэр Веллер, это приказ его превосходительства.  
— Тем не менее, рядовой Юури подчиняется непосредственно мне. И я запрещаю ему идти на аудиенцию. Если его превосходтельство желает, позже мы можем обсудить с ним этот вопрос. А пока моим людям нужно отдохнуть с дороги.  
На этом Конрад счёл инцидент исчерпанным и, бросив поводья своего коня подбежавшему конюху, быстро зашагал к парадному входу Замка.  
— Извините, ребята, — развёл руками Юури. — Приказ командира.  
Стражники хотели было продолжить настаивать, но мрачные лица солдат особого отряда отбили у них желание к дискуссии. Так что вместо аудиенции у Штоффеля Юури отправился в замковую столовую и провёл там время с куда большей пользой.

***

В следующий раз они с Конрадом увиделись уже поздно вечером. Йозак как раз учил новичка править на точильном станке лезвие меча, когда к ним подошёл командир и жестом велел Юури следовать за собой.  
— С тобой хочет поговорить… кое-кто, — туманно сообщил он по дороге. — Постарайся не отставать, в Замке легко потеряться.  
«Это точно, — Юури мысленно улыбнулся. — Сколько я потратил времени, пока хоть как-то выучил его переходы».  
Конрад привёл его в южную часть Замка Клятвы-На-Крови, где в мире Юури в перерывах между Путешествиями В Поисках Любви предпочитала останавливаться госпожа Шери. «Со мной что, хочет поговорить мао? Но к чему такая секретность?» Однако, как вскоре выяснилось, пообщаться со спасителем Арнольда желала не только она.  
В Персиковой гостиной собрались все те, с кем в другом мире и времени обычно держал совет двадцать седьмой мао Шин-Макоку. Как всегда серьёзный и хмурый Гвендаль, непривычно напряжённый Гюнтер, Вольфрам, изо всех сил пытающийся копировать выражение лица старшего брата. И конечно же она — прекрасная госпожа Шери, чью необычайную красоту не портили даже лёгкие тени усталости в уголках глаз. Они сидели в расставленных полукругом высоких креслах, перед которыми стоял низенький резной столик, сервированный для чаепития. Впрочем, до чаю и сладостей никому из собравшихся не было никакого дела. Вошедший первым Юури оказался под суровым перекрёстным огнём взглядов, но с честью выдержал испытание. За его спиной Конрад запер дверь на ключ и остался стоять рядом с нею безмолвным часовым.  
Молчание нарушила госпожа Шери.  
— Здравствуй, — неожиданно миролюбиво сказала она. — Рада видеть тебя в полном здравии.  
— Здравствуйте, — вежливо поклонился Юури. — Извините, что так бесцеремонно вмешался в разговор в прошлый раз.  
— Не страшно, — отмахнулась двадцать шестая мао. — Ты, конечно же, хочешь знать, зачем тебя пригласили? Мои сыновья… мои советники захотели поговорить с тобой. О том, как тебе удалось в одиночку справиться с неприятельской армией.  
— И о том, откуда ты вообще взялся, — тяжело уронил Гвендаль, всё это время пытающийся просверлить взглядом дырку в подозрительном пришельце.  
— А так же о том, почему ты всех нас знаешь, — от напряжения голос Вольфрама прозвучал чересчур звонко.  
Юури обвёл взглядом напряжённые лица собеседников и вдруг тепло улыбнулся им.  
— Конечно, я расскажу. Это вообще очень хорошо, что мы все собрались здесь сегодня. Только это долгая история, поэтому устраивайтесь поудобнее.  
— Ты тоже садись, — Гюнтеру, похоже, стало неловко.  
— Спасибо, — Юури опустился в пустующее кресло. — Конрад, а ты?..  
— Всё в порядке, я побуду на страже.  
— Хорошо, — Юури на секунду прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. — Вы только не перебивайте меня, договорились? Как бы фантастично на первый взгляд не звучал мой рассказ.  
Меня зовут Шибуя Юури, я — двадцать седьмой мао Шин-Макоку, избранный Истинным Королём и воспитанный на Земле. Примерно через двадцать лет от сегодняшнего дня я впервые появлюсь в этом мире. А ещё через три года мы заключим мирный договор почти со всеми человеческими государствами. Последним станет Великий Шимарон, и так начнётся эра мирного сосуществования людей и мазоку.  
— Какая чушь! — не выдержал Вольфрам.  
— Так будет, — в голосе Юури звучала железобетонная уверенность. — Я из будущего, поэтому я знаю вас всех и знаю, чему суждено быть. И я хочу, чтобы мир был заключён не спустя годы и ценой невероятных усилий, а сейчас, в переломный момент войны, когда для этого есть все условия. Я хочу избежать бессмысленной гибели сотен людей и неподъёмного горя тех, кто останется жив. Никакие предрассудки, гордыня или желание власти не стоят человеческих страданий, а с той или с этой стороны — неважно.  
— Прости, но в это трудно поверить, — вежливость никогда не изменяла Гюнтеру. — Ты можешь как-то доказать истинность своих слов?  
— Доказать, что люди и мазоку могут жить в мире? — наморщил лоб Юури.  
— Для начала будет достаточно, если ты докажешь, что ты из будущего, — мрачно отозвался Гвендаль.  
— Ну-у-у, — задумался путешественник во времени. — Давайте, я расскажу о вас то, что никак не может быть известно постороннему человеку. Если это окажется правдой, то будет означать, что мы близко знакомы. А раз вы меня видите от силы второй раз в жизни (за редким исключением), то останется только поверить в нашу будущую встречу.  
Юури даже немного загордился от такой стройной логической цепочки. «Всё-таки Мурата меня сильно недооценивает!»  
— Как интересно! — восхитилась госпожа Шери. — Начинай, пожалуйста!  
— Хм. Ладно, я знаю, что у Гвендаля есть подруга детства по имени Аниссина фон Кабельников, и что это она научила его вязать.  
Не ожидавший таких откровений, несчастный Гвендаль побелел как полотно.  
— Вольфрам страдает морской болезнью и ужасно рисует вонючими красками, — продолжил Юури.  
— Ничего подобного! — оскорбился тот. — Ты просто абсолютно не разбираешься в современном искусстве!  
— Госпожа Шери… — рассказчик проигнорировал вольфрамову попытку опровергнуть его слова. — Ну, тут я не знаю, что сказать. Если только о том, что она выводит новые сорта цветов и даёт им имена своих сыновей. У Гюнтера есть дочь, Гизела, и она военный врач. Но это, наверное, не самая конфиденциальная информация… А, вспомнил! Ему никогда не нравилось преподавать в Академии, потому что его ученикам приходилось идти на войну.  
— А про Веллера? — снова встрял Вольфрам.  
— Конрад… Я про него нынешнего мало что знаю… — Юури прикусил губу. — Я знаю, что он лучший мечник Шин-Макоку, а может и всего мира. Что надёжнее и преданнее его нет человека на свете. Но это такое… субъективное. А если говорить о фактах… Мне приходит в голову только то, что он умеет хорошо обращаться с маленькими детьми, потому что присматривал за Вольфрамом, когда тот был ребёнком.  
— Пф, тоже мне факт, — вскинулся давно-уже-взрослый третий сын госпожи Шери.  
— Тем не менее, твои слова соответствуют действительности, — отмер Гвендаль. — Ты можешь рассказать, чем закончится эта война, если мы не сделаем шаг на встречу человеческим государствам?  
— Будет ещё много смертей, — отвёл глаза Юури. — Мне удалось не допустить битвы при Арнольде, живыми из которой вышли бы только Конрад и Йозак. Но будет ещё ошибка Хьюба… Бришеллы, когда он захочет одержать победу более внушительную, чем презираемые им полукровки. Это повлечёт за собой много плохого и будет ещё долго всем аукаться… Прошу, поверьте: мирный договор нужен, как воздух!  
— Как воздух, — задумчиво повторил Гюнтер. — Но вы же всё равно придёте к такому итогу, верно? Зачем для этого надо было отправляться в прошлое?  
Юури замялся, подыскивая слова.  
— За эти двадцать лет много чего произошло: и хорошего, и плохого. Случилось так, что за три дня до подписания мира с Великим Шимароном Конрад Веллер, человек, давший мне имя, ставший моим Защитником с первых часов моего пребывания в этом мире… — Юури низко наклонил голову. Вспоминать об этом до сих пор было непросто. -…погиб в неравном бою с отрядом неизвестных во время стычки на приграничной территории. А я… я так и не смог научиться с этим жить. В библиотеке Замка нашлись старые записи Эрхарда фон Винкотта, в которых он исследовал проблему путешествий во времени. Это было больше похоже на разминку для ума, чем на инструкцию к применению, но мне удалось довести их до логической завершённости. С помощью… одного моего друга и Истинного Короля я сумел отправиться в прошлое.  
Юури замолчал и поднял глаза на слушателей, ожидая комментариев. «Почему они все смотрят на меня так, будто я — неизвестный науке зверь?»  
— Так ты сделал это ради Веллера? — наконец изумлённо выдохнул Вольфрам. — Отправился в прошлое, руководствуясь записями давно умершего человека, едва не был казнён, потом оказался на передовой, откуда мало кто вернулся бы живым — и всё это ради Веллера?  
Юури беспомощно развёл руками: — Согласен, махровейший эгоизм с моей стороны.  
Кажется, Вольфрам окончательно потерял дар речи. «Да что ж со мной не так-то опять?» Наконец, госпожа Шери величественно поднялась из своего кресла. В отличие от мужчин, её взгляд был полон материнского тепла и мудрости.  
— Я, Сессилия фон Шпицберг, двадцать шестая мао Шин-Макоку обещаю тебе, Шибуя Юури, моему преемнику, что приложу все усилия для установления мира между мазоку и людьми, — торжественно объявила она.  
— Благодарю вас, — у Юури вдруг стало так легко на душе, будто с неё упала огромная каменная глыба. Он устало откинулся назад, но спинка кресла вдруг куда-то исчезла. Юури словно падал в глубокую тёмную яму: картинка из Персиковой гостиной становилась всё дальше, изумлённые восклицания «Мама!», «Ваше Величество!» доносились как сквозь толстый слой ваты. «Пора», — понял путешественник во времени. Слова госпожи Шери окончательно разделили две ветки реальности, и в этой ему больше не было места.  
«Надеюсь, у вас всё будет хорошо», — Юури покорно отдался на милость сил мироздания. Последним, что он видел, был огромный звёздный циферблат, обе стрелки которого стояли ровно на двенадцати.

***

«Здравствуй, дорогой фонтан», — Юури лежал на воде в заросшем кувшинками бассейне. Не было сил не то, что шевелиться, — думать.  
— Ваше величество! — ахнули рядом. «Вот и закончилась передышка», — Юури с усилием принял сидячее положение и осмотрелся.  
— Привет, Шибуя! — Мурата незаметно возник откуда-то из-за спины. — Рад видеть тебя живым и здоровым!  
— Спасибо, — вздохнул Юури. — Сколько меня не было?  
— Три дня. Но в Замке уже начали волноваться.  
— Конечно начали! — на площадке перед фонтаном появились новые действующие лица: злющий, как лишившаяся детёныша драконица, Вольфрам и Гвендаль, у которого между бровей залегла новая глубокая морщинка. — Во что ты опять вляпался? Да ещё и один?  
— Во чтобы не вляпался, это завершилось успешно. Надеюсь, — Юури выбрался из воды и благодарно принял полотенце от бывшего Великого Мудреца. — Здесь всё в порядке?  
— Абсолютно, — Гвендаль внимательно рассматривал блудного мао. Новая морщинка никак не желала исчезать. — Могу я спросить, где вы были, ваше величество?  
— Где был, там уже нет, — уклончиво ответил Юури. — Прости, можно я вам попозже всё расскажу? На долгие разговоры сил совсем не осталось.  
Вольфрам яростно засопел, напомнив себя самого двадцатилетней давности, но настаивать не стал.  
— Идём, Шибуя. Тебе надо переодеться, пока не простудился, — сочувственно сказал Мурата. Юури кивнул. Он и в правду не думал, что возвращение будет таким опустошающим. «Я ведь знал: всё, что останется, — это моральное удовлетворение. Но как же мне пусто сейчас!»  
Они почти дошли до входа в открытую галерею, как Юури будто толкнули между лопаток. Он обернулся и увидел, как поверхность воды в чаше фонтана засияла чистейшей синевой. В какой-то момент свет стал нестерпимо ярким, но тут же погас. Проморгавшись, Юури решил, что повредился в уме со всеми этими путешествиями между мирами и реальностями.  
— Не может быть! — поражённо выдохнул Мурата у него за спиной. И тогда двадцать седьмой мао совершил поступок, больше приличествующей экзальтированной двенадцатилетней девочке, чем главе государства или даже обыкновенному японскому подростку. С радостным воплем он бросился на шею стоящему по колено в воде человеку в военной форме армии Шин-Макоку.


End file.
